stitchdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
251: Link
Link, A.K.A. Experiment 251, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to stick squabbling people together so that their arguing causes massive chaos. The glue used to bind them is extremely durable, and practically indestructible; the only thing that can make it dissolve is mud. His one true place is working at the Cliff Diving for Couples, not only creating a fun ride, but also teaching arguing couples to do things together. He is voiced by Frank Welker He was activated when Mertle threw the pod in the ocean with a shovel. His episode also features these experiments: Char (412), Botulator (413), Crusty (414), and Patter (415). Appearance Link is a small yellow Grundo/rabbit-like experiment with red eyes, a little dark yellow nose, a wide mouth, stubby arms and legs dotted with dark yellow fingers and toes, and two long antennae. Special Abilities Link can fire a thick, blue, slimy, super-sticky goo from his antennae that is indestructible against all materials and substances found on 50 different planets (excluding Earth). Also, his eyes have aiming and zooming functions. Weaknesses Despite Link's glue being immune to all substances on 50 different planets, mud is unique to Earth (which was excluded from the 50) and therefore dissolves it. Stitch! Link made an appearance in Season 2 of the Stitch! anime along with Hammerface (033), Babyfier (151), Spike (319), and Woody (507). He used his powers to stick Yuna together with her rival. Gallery vlcsnap-2013-06-03-09h58m29s241.png|Link's experiment pod vlcsnap-2013-07-14-07h19m50s99.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-04-10h11m38s29.png vlcsnap-2013-07-14-07h21m18s186.png vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h02m24s28.png|Link's targeting vision vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h02m47s50.png|Locking on to Lilo and Mertle vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h03m09s0.png vlcsnap-2013-07-14-07h21m41s153.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-04-10h14m36s8.png vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h01m26s8.png|Link's glue vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h01m03s219.png vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h01m19s171.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-09h46m17s99.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-09h46m27s200.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-09h46m45s100.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-09h47m19s153.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-04-10h16m44s23.png vlcsnap-2013-07-14-07h22m11s2.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-04-10h12m28s42.png vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h01m51s4.png|Locking on to Jumba and Pleakley vlcsnap-2013-06-04-09h47m41s96.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-04-10h12m35s91.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-09h47m52s17.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-09h47m58s53.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-09h49m01s134.png vlcsnap-2013-07-14-07h23m44s140.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-04-10h12m57s70.png vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h04m31s72.png|Locking on to Nani and Stitch vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h04m40s113.png vlcsnap-2013-07-14-07h24m03s32.png vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h04m21s194.png vlcsnap-2013-07-14-07h24m14s165.png vlcsnap-2013-07-14-07h24m29s97.png vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h04m55s16.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-09h50m08s102.png vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h05m40s217.png|Locking on to a boy and an old lady vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h05m21s26.png vlcsnap-2013-07-14-07h25m28s140.png vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h05m27s114.png vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h05m51s78.png vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h05m55s141.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-09h51m25s71.png vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h06m05s206.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-09h52m20s44.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-09h52m54s208.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-09h52m37s2.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-09h55m05s229.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-09h54m21s49.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-09h57m32s150.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-09h56m42s193.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-09h58m08s22.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-09h58m25s200.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-09h57m51s109.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-09h58m31s248.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-09h58m38s87.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-09h59m26s4.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-09h58m46s167.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-04-10h17m36s18.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-09h59m03s12.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-10h01m04s232.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-10h00m28s129.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-10h00m33s206.png vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h08m51s108.png vlcsnap-2013-07-14-07h47m48s194.png vlcsnap-2013-07-14-07h49m14s73.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-04-10h18m16s186.png vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h07m19s206.png|Locking on to Gantu vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h09m04s176.png vlcsnap-2013-07-14-07h27m09s156.png vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h07m24s1.png vlcsnap-2013-07-14-07h27m33s144.png vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h07m08s88.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-10h03m24s5.png vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h06m44s90.png vlcsnap-2013-07-14-07h28m05s154.png vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h07m00s220.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-10h04m10s77.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-10h04m38s226.png vlcsnap-2013-07-14-07h29m45s107.png vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h06m35s15.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-10h05m07s105.png vlcsnap-2013-07-14-07h30m38s157.png vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h06m25s170.png vlcsnap-2013-07-14-07h30m50s23.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-10h06m02s148.png vlcsnap-2013-07-14-07h31m05s171.png vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h06m17s100.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-10h06m25s136.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-10h07m02s153.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h12m47s46.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h57m25s166.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h31m23s149.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h21m37s94.png ScreenCapture 17.06.13 19-48-30.jpg ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png The Origin Of Stitch Link.png vlcsnap-2012-07-04-10h10m27s99.png screenCapture 31.01.13 1-30-08.jpg|Link in Stitch! anime screenCapture 28.02.13 22-46-00.jpg screenCapture 28.02.13 22-46-36.jpg screenCapture 28.02.13 22-47-42.jpg screenCapture 28.02.13 22-48-49.jpg screenCapture 28.02.13 22-49-39.jpg screenCapture 28.02.13 22-50-25.jpg screenCapture 28.02.13 22-52-00.jpg screenCapture 28.02.13 22-52-55.jpg screenCapture 28.02.13 23-00-37.jpg screenCapture 28.02.13 23-01-07.jpg screenCapture 28.02.13 23-06-02.jpg screenCapture 28.02.13 23-06-30.jpg screenCapture 28.02.13 23-07-11.jpg screenCapture 28.02.13 23-08-18.jpg ScreenCapture 12.02.13 11-10-20.jpg ScreenCapture 12.02.13 11-12-15.jpg screenCapture 01.03.13 0-42-08.jpg screenCapture 01.03.13 0-42-43.jpg ScreenCapture 12.02.13 11-14-34.jpg ScreenCapture 28.01.13 10-11-40.jpg panes41.jpg Trivia *Link resembles a yellow Grundo from the Neopets universe. *It is believed that Experiment 251 is named Link because he links people together. However, according to Lilo, it's short for Linkenstein (the zombie president). *Link is one of Stitch's few cousins who has red eyes instead of black ones like the rest. *Link's pod color is green. *Link is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 251 Primary function: Links squabbling pairs together". *In the anime episode "Link-age", Reuben states that Link's favorite type of sandwich is reverse hot dogs. Category:Experiments Category:Males